The Crime of Love
by Phoebejoeyfan
Summary: Ross seeks revenge when he is brutally mugged outside of St. Mark’s comics, but how will he react when he finds out the mugger isn’t what he expected? Story revolves around the lives of the others and their quest for friendship and love.


Chapter 1

The Crime of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with friends.

"Ross seeks revenge when he is brutally mugged outside of St. Mark's comics, but how will he react when he finds out the mugger isn't what he expected? Story revolves around the lives of the others and their quest for friendship and love."

"Mom..." Ross stood patiently at the bottom of the stairway and waited on a verbal response from his mother, which didn't come.

"MOM!" he screamed at the top of lungs, so loudly the walls almost shook with the vibration.

"Ross! I hear you. There is no need to scream like a Banshee, I'm right here! You're just like your Father. No patience whatsoever." This comment was typical of Judy Geller. She nip picked with every one of her children's bad habits and passed the blame for them onto her husband, Jack. Not even the personality flaws that mirrored her own could she accept responsibility for In her own eyes she was as near to perfect a person could get, and her family, well, they were a lost cause, but this didn't stop her trying to change them at every chance she got. But of course this wasn't her fault either...nothing was her fault.

"What's the hurry?" Judy rested the pile of dirty washing which she had just collected from upstairs into the washing basket, freeing her arms, which she crossed almost sternly across her chest.

"Could I borrow some money...please?" He lowered his puppy dog eye, knowing his Mom could never resist his charms. She would never refuse him anything when those droopy eyes pleaded with her. It worked every time without fail.

Although she never openly admitted it, it was blatantly obvious that Ross was her favourite child. He was, after all, a medical miracle! Not like his fat, lazy sibling, Monica, whom she could, at times barely bring herself to look at for disgust bubbling in her.

Being attractive and svelte herself, it appalled her to believe she could have bore such an unattractive, greedy child like her daughter so obviously was. Not to mention the embarrassment she caused whenever she had to introduce Monica to any of her new friends who often came to dinner parties at the Geller's. After a while Judy found it easier to make a point of telling them before hand that her daughter had a medical condition that made her obese. It was better than telling the truth, that her only girl was an indolent, good for nothing that would probably end up a lonely old spinster. After all, what man in his right mind would take her on? He would have to be a millionaire to keep up with her food bills!

But Ross, he was a different story for she was proud of him, and his numerous achievements. He was a real asset – a born genius and soon to be scientist. Just the type of thing she revelled in bragging about down at the golf club that her husband frequented regularly.

"Oh, okay. But this is the last time. It's about time you got yourself a proper part-time job after school. Your father and I can't keep dishing out the dollars like this...we're already practically bankrupt thanks to your sister eating habits." Both gave a snide chuckle. Ross loved it when his Mom made nasty comments involving Monica. But, sometimes, as much as the siblings didn't always see eye to eye, he felt bad for her. Had the tables been turned he didn't think he could handle that amount of rejection and hatred from a parent, like the way Mon did.

Judy handed him a $20 note, which he folded crisply and tucked neatly into his jeans pocket for safe-keeping.

"Thanks. Okay, I'm off to the comic book store in the city..." Judy tensed up her face.

"I don't like the idea of you wandering off into Manhattan on your own. The city is dangerous Ross."

"Mom, I'm 17 in 3 weeks! I'm not a baby anymore, I'm a man and I can stand up for myself." He stretched his back up proudly, trying to convince his Mother of something both knew wasn't true, and for once she let it slide.

"Okay. But make sure you are back by tea-time. Otherwise I will give your dinner to your sister!" This was a warning that was to be heeded for he knew it was true. He nodded in agreement, flung his sticker-covered yellow backpack across his shoulder and vibrantly skipped down the garden path.

The sun beat down strongly, making his bag feel like a ton weight, but it didn't faze him in the slightest, for he was happy. But that was about to change. For what greeted him at St. Marks Comic's was about to change his life forever.


End file.
